vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
ARA Chat
ARA Chat is a series of infamous servers owned by Kidsy128. The two most notable traits of an ARA server are poor management and rogue admins. Several users from Vaporwaveon & Friends have been on the ARA chats and have witnessed many things go down there. History Beginnings The first ARA Chat, which was known as TARS Chat when it was first created, was created by Kidsy128 on August 8, 2016. It was originally a place to talk about the webcomic "The Air Ride Series", ran by Poyo Ride. The ARA Chat rename occured at the same time TARS was cancelled and "Air Ride Adventures" replaced it. Basically every active admin HATED Kidsy, due to some of his questionable decisions with the server, even resulting in a failed unofficial election to replace Kidsy. Eventually, the server started to lose some stability. Attacks on ARA Chat The first attack was caused by an unknown user. To summarize, all admins names were changed to lol and demoted. To this day, the person who pulled off this stunt remains unknown. However this attack is tame compared to the blunders that occured after it and only marked the beginning of the end of ARA Chat. The next attack, which occured on January 22, 2017, is easily the most infamous attack in the ARA Chat history. It was caused by Steelix100, the second most active admin on the server. He blazed through all channels except general, touhou, and the archive. He kicked everybody he could and did as much damage as possible before leaving. Not only was the server in ruins but Steelix leaving caused a surge in inactivity. Mr. Loser was probably one of the main people keeping ARA alive, being the self proclaimed most active person. Harmonia said if he left than the server would die. The opposite ended up becoming true. The server got attacked again in early March 2017, with quite a bit getting deleted. The attack was kept secret for a bit. Eevee was blamed for the attack, but Harmonia eventually admitted to attacking the server. This caused the original ARA to die for good? Kidsy gave ownership to shilvee and made a new ARA Chat. The first ARA Chat now remains as a memeseum and the only messages posted are memes or Steelix100 advertising his Twitch streams. Ownership Election 2: Electric Boogaloo As ARA Chat 2.0. was going smoothly, a user named Cubetrap came in saying he would fix the place. He eventually got ownership, and owned the server alongside Harmonia, Joshua, Mr. Loser, Tatan, and Tyler. Yeah, that's a lot of owners but whatever. Kidsy realized his server becoming an organized chatroom was a terrible idea, and demanded his ownership back the next day.. An emoji poll was held, but Kidsy was accused of using alt accounts to win. It is unconfirmed whether Kidsy actually used alts, as Mr. Loser says he hasn't seen anybody who looks like a KIdsy alt in the server. A repoll was later held using strawpoll. Unsurprisingly, Cubetrap won and retained ownership of the server More attacks on ARA Chat! Kidsy later made a third ARA chat due to being salty about losing his second server. Nothing interesting happened here until another attack occured. Which ARA was destroyed? BOTH of them. ARA 3.0. was hit first before ARA 2.0. went down a while later. Kidsy made the fourth ARA Chat after the 3.0. fiasco. ARA 4.0. was born! Unfortunately, ARA 4.0. had the worst run of any ARA Chat. Kidsy gave someone admin role, and then before you knew it, everyone had admin permissions. The server went to shitsville after that, culminating in someone adding a bot that deleted the entire server. Later, ARA 4.5. was created, delaying 5.0. by one server. Despite there being only one admin, Kidsy was puzzled on who was changing the roles, ignoring the existence of the audit logs. He thought someone was hacking the server. 4.5. was deleted. ARA Chat in the present day! Currently, ARA Chat sits at version 5.0. ARA 5.0. has been much, much more stable than the previous ARAs, as there aren't as many admins, said admins haven't nuked the server yet, and Kidsy doesn't do anything considered idiotic anymore. ARA Chat 5.0. is sometimes active, but nowhere near to the extent as the first ARA Chat. At one point, ARA 5.0. even surpassed 100 members, although it has since dropped under. ARA Chat now remains as a memory for everyone who was involved in it. Other Notorious Events ARA Chat has had many other events happen in its lifespan that haven't altered the course of the server, rather sprouting memes remembered as much as the attacks. Ziro Zero is the secret final boss of Kirby's Dream Land 3. He was also added as a character in Air Ride Adventures. He was set to be playable in the fake "ARA Smash" game, and splash art for him was created. At the time, Kidsy was using Notsobot's .magik command on any image he saw. He used it twice on Zero's splash art. The result? A deformed looking version of Zero shaped like a rhombus. For some reason, people found this funny. He was dubbed "Ziro" by the server due to the stretched out E in the splash art, and he quickly became an extremely large meme within the community. He even got added into ARA as a character due to his extreme popularity. Ziro is basically the only character from ARA that people actually knew about and liked, and people still remember him to this day. .]] The Kettle Club Kidsy128 hated Poyo Ride so much that he created the "Kettle Club" channel. It was apparently a channel where Poyo Ride wasn't allowed in at all. Unfortunately Poyo Ride was one of the many admins so he still had access to it. Someone deleted it shortly after. While this channel's failure was a short event, the "Kettle Club" channel became the mascot for stupid channels made by Kidsy and eventually became a meme. #general in ARA Chat was even renamed to #kettle_club as homage. Brazil Brazil, a country in South America, is one of various options for your Discord server's region. Since ARA is incredibly unstable, the server region kept being changed to Brazil, which eventually led Brazil to become a minor meme on ARA Chat. The ARG The whole ARG blunder got so notorious it has earned its own page. In summary, Kidsy pinged @everyone for a pointless Augmented Reality Game and pissed off the entire server. The Election In November 2016, the admins had enough of Kidsy being Kidsy, and decided to hold an election to replace him. Several canadates ran, including Mr. Loser, Amiel1124, and Steelix100. The election was held on Strawpoll and Mr. Loser came out on top. However, the election was NOT authorized by Kidsy128, so he kept his ownership of the server and changed Mr. Loser's name to something deragotory. Irionically, this took place in the same month as the 2016 U.S. presidental election. The Purge Misadventure The new ARA Chat introduced a new Kidsy antic, the .purge command. Kidsy used his best friend NotSoBot to purge messages he didn't like instead of deleting them manually. This lazy behavior came to bite him in the ass when Kidsy made a message he really really really liked. Then Mr. Loser posted something stupid and Kidsy used NotSoBot to purge it. However, there were some miscalculations and Kidsy's new favorite message was gone. He was pissed and eventually went into a fit of rage over his stupid message, purging 14 days worth of message history until NotSoBot told him he couldn't delete any more messages. Trivia *ARA 1.0. was the first server Mr. Loser and Vaporwaveon joined. *For April Fools 2017, Vaporwaveon & Friends was turned into an extremely exaggerated version of ARA Chat, being ruled by Vape and Mr. Loser, both disguised as Kidsy128. Category:Misc Category:ARA